Normalcy, Real or Not Real?
by Tanzen
Summary: Katniss and Peeta, how they get back together. This is how I think it happened. I haven't decided if I want to continue or just leave it as it is. READ IT and let me know what you think! It is fluffy and cute.


**I don't own the Characters or anything. This is my interpretation on what happens. When Katniss finally admits **

**she loves Peeta. This just what I saw happening. Enjoy. I hope their will be alt least one more **

**chapter!  
**

Normalcy is not something that I am accustomed to anymore. I journey to backery after my daily run, which in one of the few things in my life that is close to normalcy. It is odd because I don't go there to get bread but to see Peeta. He has now re-opened the bakery. He bakes and paints to keep his sanity and I run and sing for mine. Running clears my mind and I like the tingly sensation of physical activity, it keeps me alter and helps reduce the stress.

Hunting used to bring me solace but it takes me a few tries before I can actually shot anything or pick up the bow for that matter. Every time I look at my bow, Marvel, President Coin, that lady from the capital and Gloss' faces flash threw my mind. Peeta and I cling to the people that have come back to district twelve after it was cleared for living. Peeta, Haymitch, Greasy Sae, her granddaughter and I have made ourselves into a strange little family.

My hair is in my signature braid and I am in shorts and a baggy shirt. I do a quick check in the reflected window glass before I enter the store. I know it is silly and girly to want to look nice for Peeta,considering he has seen me when I hadn't showered in days and was caked in blood I know I can't look worse. My hair is a little frizzy from the humidity and I am a little sweater than usual, so pat down the frizzies with my damp hands and then open the door.

"Hey," he says with his smile that I know is only for me.

"Good morning," I say back, "what do you have for me today?" I say scanning the small shop. It looks like Peeta, to me. It is bring because of the windows which makes the colors of the mural his has painted on the wall look like they are leaping off the walls. Flour covers the counters and parts of the walls, like his face and his hands.

"I have some cheesy rolls for you and cookies for Mamie," He says referring to Greasy Sae's granddaughter, who loves his flower shaped cookies. Today they are daises. I pull up a chair as he puts them in a bag for me. I love watching him work, he looks like he used to. His ashy blonde hair sticks to his forehead and his eyes shire with humor and delight. I hadn't realized it but I was smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" he questions.

"Oh nothing, I just like watching you work, it is one of my favorite parts of my day," I say before I can stop myself but I continue, "I don't know, it just feels normal, like I should be here. There are only a few places I feel safe. You know? Anyway are you coming for dinner? Sae is making steak and Haymitch is coming over." I say.

He smiles a little more and I know that I said a little too much, but this time I don't care because I know he is almost back to me. "Sure," he says, "sounds delish, I can't remember when I had steak last." I know he is lying because the last time he had steak is was one of days we were held up in the capital during the aftermath of the war.

He hands me the bag and I smile. "Thanks, Peeta, see you at 7, then?" He nods and I smile and give him a kiss on the cheek and this time he doesn't pull away. I smile and run back to the house and my head is spinning.

We have dinner and I almost didn't see their faces, the ones who died by my hand or because of the war, because most of the time my head was spinning and my eyes were glued to that smile that is all mine. We said good night, but we both know that won't be true. Most of the time I can get through night without screaming but most of the time Peeta can't. His panic filled screams wake me up more often than my own.

I went to bed thinking that tonight will be a good one, but I was wrong.

My eyes are burning. There is fire all around me. I all I can see are flames, red hot flames burning my skin. Eyes of the ones I have killed surround me. I see a flash of every ones' death who I have witnessed; ones caused by my own hands pass first, then Finnicks, mutts attacking him as I scream out his name as he screams in agony. Then Prims face, her beautiful face shines as she tends to a child who is bleeding from her head, comforting her before a loud boom and she is gone. Then Rue's face crying in fear and anguish. There is nothing I can do, and then I see Peeta. He is in a hallway, pure white. He looks as if he is getting weaker and weaker as I move closer, I run trying to stop the pain I know he is feeling. Then he screams the most blood curdling, I have ever heard and drops dead. His eyes are dead they no longer shine the way the used to. His smile is frozen in an eerie way on his dead ashen face. It makes me nauseous and unable to breathe.

This time I am not awakened by screams of Peeta's or my own. I am awakened to a dread that has shaken me to my bone, I can breathe and my face is sticky and hot from the tears from my sleep. I run to the bathroom and vomit. I feel that something is wrong.

I throw on my shoes and my dad's hunting jacket over my oversize shirt that I wear as a nightgown. I run to Peeta's, I don't bother knocking; I hunt for his hidden key in dark. I find it and fling open the door. I hastily lock it behind me and run up to his room, leaving the key on the ground somewhere between the door and is room. I slowly open the door not knowing what I will find.

I find Peeta, sleeping as soundly as I have ever seen him. He looks like a child, tiny, small and innocent. I watch his chest rise a fall and I know he is alright. I have made this trip before with Haymitch or by myself, to find Peeta having a night terror or in a corner huddled yelling at his muttself. I don't want to wake him or go back to my place. So I take off my shoes and coat and sneak into his bed and his arms immediately go around me. I am safe.

We haven't been this close since the Quarter Quell. We used to be like this before after our first Hunger Games. He or I would sneak over after we heard each other's screams. In a time where everything seemed to be collapsing he was my solace and at I time when we both need each other more than ever we were torn apart at the hands of the capital. I missed him, so much.

About an hour later when I have almost drifted a sleep, he starts to stir. Every muscle in my body tenses read for a fight but instead I hear him take a deep breath and pull me in tighter. I relax in to him and breathe regularly. Thinking that I am asleep, he whispers, "I love you."

"I know," I murmur and I turn around to face him and kiss his nose and smile.

"You love me. Real or not read?" he asks with the most serious face I have ever saw on him.

I smile breaking the tension, "Real," I declare, and kiss him and as I do I feel his lips turn in to a smile.

"Good," he muses, "I missed you."

I look him dead in the eye. "I am never letting you go again. Almost losing you nearly destroyed me. Never again will you be out of my reach. You hear me, you are my forever." His eyes gleam with happiness and mine are blurring with tears that for the first time, in a long time, are joyful not full of sadness. He kisses them away and pulls me closer. "I won't ever let go." He vowed.

The next morning I am waken to bright orange that is Peeta's room and an empty bed. I hear clanging coming from the kitchen. I slowly walk down the starts to find two bright eyes and a smile. "Good morning," he says an for the first time since we had been here it was one.

He pulls out a cheddar roll egg sandwich and bacon. I smile and kiss his cheek. "Yum," I exclaim after I take my first bite.

"Katniss," he begins with a stern face, "I want to do this right, let's go slow."

"Slow?" I repeat, "Peeta, I think we are passed slow. We have been madly in love since we were young; we were engaged, married and pregnant al in one year. Oh, and let's throw in a few close calls with death. Peeta, let's just be together and see what happens."

"Fine but I am taking you on a date. A real one, dress up, the whole deal." He sighs.

"A date?" I echo, "Sure, why not?" In my head I am panicking about what I will wear and how I should act. A date? I had never been on one. We finish eating and I got for my run and he goes to the bakery. Normalcy, my life will never be normal.

**Maybe new chapter coming soon, the date and the Wedding? I don't know lets see how much time I have.**


End file.
